Doing IT
by cocoamint
Summary: They say Hinamori and Hitsugaya are doing "it". But what is "it"? It can't be anything seroius right? Even though the doors are locked and they are alone in a room...together. Rated T just to be safe.


**

* * *

**

Doing "IT"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Been a LONG time since I made a story....well not really. Was going to continue the other stories but......I'm kind of "busy"....yea, that's the reason. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Also HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!**

**

* * *

**

_8:00 am, 11th Division_

"Lalalala" Yachiru said as she was skipping happily to Kenpachi's room. As she was about to knock on the door she heard noises behind the door.

"Oh, _KENPACHI!!!_" A woman screamed behind the door.

"...." *knock* *knock*

"What is it?" Kenpachi said.

"Hey Ken-chan!!! Can I come in?"

"NO!!!"

"Why NOT?!"

"Cause we're.....busy."

"What are you doing?"

"We're doing it!!!"

"Doing what?"

"Doing "_IT_". So leave us alone!!!"

"....Ok"

As Yachiru walks through Soul Society, (well near the 10th Division) she hears people talking in a captains office. She walks toward the door and quietly listens.

_"Hurry up Shiro-chan!!! Somebody might see us!"_

_"Baka. Don't yell so loud Bed-Wetter Momo."_

_"Fine, just put it in already."_

_"You can't rush this!!! It's VERY DELICATE."_

Meanwhile, outside the door, Rangiku walked by.

"Hey, Yachiru-san, what'cha doing?"

"Listening.....I think peach girl and white boy are doing "_it_."

"...How would you know they are doing _"it"_?"

"Cause it sounds like Ken-chan and a lady when they are doing "_it_"."

"Let me listen for a minute."

_"Shiro-chan!!! All you have to do is put it in the hole!!!"_

_"I KNOW!!! But this is kind of small."_

_"Then you should've bought that thing to make it BIGGER."_

_"Why would I spend my money on those things?"_

_"Well, aren't you having a hard time right now?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Then THAT'S A REASON!!!"_

_"Don't get mad at me."_

_"Fine...but you should've asked Mayuri-taicho if he could make it bigger."_

_"WHAT?! Why in the world would I do that?"_

_"Because SHIRO-CHAN, YOU and I would want IT to be BIGGER. And BIGGER is ALWAYS BETTER!!!"_

_"Baka. I only have ONE of these. And I can't afford to lose it."_

**Outside the room**

"OH MY GOD!!! Your right Yachiru-san THEY'RE FINALLY DOING IT!!!"

"Doing what?" Renji asked as he was just passing by.

"Peach girl and white boy are doing _"it". _Yachiru said.

"Doing what?"

"Doing _"IT"_Yachiru said, emphasizing the word "it".

"That's what I'm asking about. WHAT. ARE. THEY. DOING?"

"BAKA. THEY. ARE. DOING. IT."

"Shh...they're going to here us." Rangiku said.

"Just listen."

**Inside the room**

_"Is it in?"_

_"Yes Hinamori-san it is in."_

_"Is it all the way in?"_

_"YES, IT IS IN ALL THE WAY!!!"_

_"...But it's not working. Try take it out and put it back in again."_

_"Fine."_

**Outside the room**

"...So, they are doing _"that"_Renji said.

"Yes, you idiotic gorilla. They are doing _"that" _Yachiru said.

"I knew what they were doing."

"So why do you keep asking the same question?"

"I just wanted to make sure that they were doing what I think they were doing."

"Doing what?" Kira asked, followed by the rest of the captains and vice captains of Soul Society including Ichigo and his friends.

"THE PEACH GIRL AND THE WHITE BOY ARE DOING "IT" Yachiru said in an apoplectic voice.

"....Doing what?" Kira asked.

"Oh my GOODNESS!!! YOU IDIOTIC BIRDBRAINED LUNATICS!!! WHEN SOMEONE SAYS THAT PEOPLE ARE DOING "IT", THEY ARE DOING "IT". DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Yachiru yelled.

"...Yes."

"Good. Now listen to the door."

**Inside the door**

_"Hinamori, it's not working. I've been putting it in and out for the past 5 minutes."_

_"Try turning it when it's inside."_

_"...It worked."_

_"And they call you the genius."_

_"Just help me open it."_

**Outside the door**

"...Open what?" Renji asked.

The door slid open and everybody came crashing in.

"Open this treasure chest" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh...hehe, hey Hitsugaya-taicho. What'cha up to?" Matsumoto said.

"I would ask the same thing. I found this chest in the attic and wanted to open it. Hinamori came, so I asked her to help."

"So you and peach girl wasn't doing "_IT"_?" Yachiru said, making sure she emphasized the word.

"What do you mean by "it"?"

"I don't know. Big bossom and red head here were saying that you and peach girl were doing it. They also said that you where doing it all night long and that the whole universe can here you saying "Who's your daddy? or something like that." Yachiru happily stated.

And with that the room temperature dropped to 20 below zero and it started to snow in Soul Society. Matsumoto was locked inside a room filled with paperwork and Renji....well lets just say he will be cool as ice for a very very very long time.

* * *

**So how was it? This has been some time since I started writing stories and stuff but yea, didn't really thought of putting this on Mother's Day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!**

**P.S. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD...DAY.**

**P.P.S Look on my profile later or put on your reviews if I should make a drama/humor or romance/humor story. I was thinking about making one but not sure if I should make it one-shot or a full-on story.**

**^_^**


End file.
